nocturnal_thunderfandomcom-20200214-history
Main
Synopsis Over the course of one thousand cruel and bloody years, the world has changed in ways Luna can barely fathom. Gone are the luscious rolling green hills and farming plains of the old world, replaced with an unending black ocean of cruelty. In the final days of the golden era, Luna was banished and ripped from the natural order; throwing everything out of place. As the balance of the physical realm reeled from the events, the consequences stripped Celestia of the Elements of Harmony. Stripped back down to the power of a feeble demigod, she was powerless to stop the coming chaos. In the darkness of the world an ancient power awoke from its slumber, the God of Destruction, Nathusha. In what some would come to call the Immortal Duet, Nathusha struck Celestia down in a single blow and stripped her of all right to rule. She soon dissipated from recorded history like a candle snuffed out, her light unable to reach the ponies she cared for. Taking his place as the master of all in this new age of oppression, Nathusha moved the celestial heavens and kept order in check, yet he was far from the benevolent ruler ponies had once had. Calling upon his brethren deep beneath the cruel seas, he rose with them and called upon a mighty tempest. It would last an entire year and come to be known as the most cataclysmic event in history, the black tide of terror washing away all the glory of an old world and replacing it with fear and death. Nathusha sank far beneath the black and harsh waves of the world after one year, his power far from gone for he was destruction eternal, but rather he was being held back by something. Yet even as he disappeared he left an impression on the once glorious world of Trinity, gone were the scenic landscapes and in their place lay a sea of death awaiting prey. Whilst he may of disappeared from the world and may lay slumbering far from view, the beasts of the seas still sing him songs. His slumber is kept in check as they sing his praise, calling him back to the world. In their tongue he is Interminatis; the Endless God. Many of the nations and races managed to survive the apocalyptic tempest through sheer luck, and were initially left stranded. However as they always do, the nations of the world adapted to their new conditions. Born of necessity sea travel was invented, and from it came the birth of glorious airships which flew the thousands of miles covered in ocean. Airships became the beating heart of every nation, wrapped in steel and oaken wood. Yet after all the time she slept on the moon, Nightmare Moon was unprepared for her new situation. Thus when the Elements of Harmony came to cleanse her soul, the task was a challenge born of desperation. Yet they succeeded, and now the demi-goddess of the moon is back in full stride. By the creators name, Luna isn't about stand by as her empire crumbles. As she took her place in the new Equestrian Remnant, Luna slowly realised the state of the world and what must be done. The Remnant are happy to once again have an immortal ruler, for they are inspired with both hope and determination; they're willing to serve in an all out war for their Princess. Yet this is far from her plan, instead she was taken the most regal vessel in the Remnant and claimed it as her own. The Nocturnal Thunder has been refitted with both equipment, and crew hired from all ends of the land. From the Navy to Pirates and Mercs, the crew is as versatile as it is strong. Luna has set a mission for her nation, and her heart: find Celestia, reunite the world, and bring about an end to Nathusha. No matter the cost. Organization The Sound of Thunder is written as a massive collaboration, with a small team of main authors known as the Writer's Council directing a larger group of nearly fifty contributors. The contributors freely create characters, generate lore, and write side stories while the Writer's Council organizes all the information and writes the main story: The Sound of Thunder.